Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/T
TheToxicDoom A small part of a larger story I wrote, with a few changes; enjoy :) Forever TheBlueLittleWindow Rabbits and Humans. Never tell your password to anyone. TheCyberDead The Woolie Hole Thibautpoisson hey, I'm new here and just wrote a story :D please check it out and leave some feedback if you want http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_child TheEnderSyndrome Enjoy my arachnid-based creepypastas, if you dare. (Links to pastas' are below their titles) Solifudge http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Solifudge ThatCorruptedMentality Indefinable Thedarkwriter *The Dead HourSomeone is here with us..... TacoExpress *Blank Book *3 Stooges - Dead Dunderheads Takov *Strange Distance Taloki *Cold Dog *Tree Speech Tarot *Tarot TanookiEditor *Native Faith Talros *That Orange Glow *Wailing in the Decay *Sorrow Heights *Night Hunters Tarot *Tarot Tatterhood *Set to Rights Tay13 *Follower TDKMC1 *The Bookshop *The Lookout Tower *On Mirrors and Dreams Technocide A list of stories written by me. *Blood Red Nails TehKarui *Fucked Up Thoughts Tehtumpi *Bikini *The Face in the Middle of Dark (RE-WRITE) Teigatchi *Just a Game Tekclaw *All Mine TenderlyTwisted *Playtime *The Circus Tenzinkendrick *The Dweller in the Deep *Hitchhiker *J.A.C.K TheFriendlyVandal Newbie, may make mistakes from time to time. Of Darkened Places Th3 3p1c G4m3r These are my actual creepypastas. Some are linked together, a number/letter will be posted at the end of those. *A.P.D. *Insanity's Grasp/The Journal of Christopher Autry 1-B *It's Not the Wind... theawesomegman *Lightning Strikes TheEyeofDarkness *The Burial *Patience TheGlitched64 *Cryo-C16 *The Human Condition *http://zeldacreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Sen *This Shan't Hurt a Bit TheLizardKing.0 *Doctor Who: Apocalypse ThatLastNote *The Composition That one asian guy *Today It Is Raining ThatOneGuy20 *Rewinded Mind ThatOneGuy916 *I Don't Think This Is Minecraft Anymore... ThatOneCat *The Voice at the Back of Your Head Thatsoundscoolman12 *Afterfear Theredpuff *The Secret up the Stairs *The Loop of the Last War The Aeronaut Enjoy my submissions. I often keep them short and sweet. *Lurking Underground *The Storyline Virus *Emotional Acting *Puzzle Box *Theatre Production *Wario Land 4 *Ornaments *Evolution *Swallowed *Television The Babylon Project *The Eastliegh Murder Tapes *Risen Again *Horizon *LMESKD The Baker *Cave Children The Black Hat *Repression The Body Volcanic *Parasites the bottom of the well *Journal Entry: 5th of June 2007 The Chaos Puppet *Children *Comforting Reverie, A The Disturbed Writer *A Summer I Will Never Forget *My Gardening Tips *Scamp My Demonic Pup The Fallen Messiah *The Shrink of Jameson Muller The Forum Folly The Forum Folly The Godly *Happy Toys The Hooded Werewolf These are the stories I have written so far, but I plan on writing as many as I can think of. If you want to make any changes to my stories, please contact me before doing so. *Medication *Dark As Night *The Tool Shed *Cole Drinnid *Stress *A Beast *End of Darkness *Shadow of My Shadow *Evaluation *Boy *Quiet but Loud *Joachim *The Shivering Skin The Impossible Top Hat *The Impossible Top Hat The Infallible Man *No Title The Insomniak *The Black Room *The Candle The Invasion First go at this. *The Invasion The Jurker *Don't Worry, Be Happy TheKingnecromancer My first creepypasta is this one: *Eyes of the Watcher More on the way, please provide feedback! The Monstre *Nezhyl The Red Grandmaster aka The-Metal-Maniac over at Deviantart. I am the creator of the Creepypasta character known as Nazar and the Judge. Pastas involving Nazar and the Judge: *Nazar and the Judge: Always Guilty *Nazar and the Judge: Beware the Good Samaritan The Seer *Agamemnon *Doors of Wonderland *The Gramophone *The Hole in the Sky The Silicon Lemming Feel free to amend any grammatical errors you catch. I'm pretty new to this so would welcome any and all analysis. *The Missing Step *A Good Night Out *What Is in a Name? *Survival Instinct *The Golden Dilemma *The Patron Saint of the Good-Looking Corpse *A Bigger Stick *The Quantum Man *Xbox Live *Inspired The Taxidermist *The Lakemen *The Cracker *Under the Cover The Worst Day *The Worst Day The4thEmperor *The Pursuit TheABe *The Real Deal TheArmorOfLife *Stain on the Ceiling TheBelrichConspiracy *Meet Alabaster TheBushAdministration *The Eighty-Seventh Face *The River Country Film *At the Crossroads *Takakanonuma Greenland TheColdDestroyer *The Murder *The Locked Room TheDarkExterminator If people want, they can correct me. This includes spelling and small grammar mistakes. You know...in my stories. Major edits such as taking out paragraphs and such have to be discussed with me personally. Thank you. *Dark Life 2 *Dave Thedeadwalk2nite *2251 Stahlheber Road *If This Is Hell, Then It's Contagious TheFireyBaptism *The Glutton TheGreatAllie *Half-Baked Sun Cakes TheGreatMobo *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Woods_Beyond_our_School TheHypotheticalNerd A tale about an average man who slowly realizes something is wrong after many sleepless nights.... *My Name Is Jacob Smith TheJadeGhost *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Love_from_Selena TheKayrusswitt *Life as I Know It *Staring Eyes TheKiloton *In the Basement TheLimo64 Just some of my original work. Any corrections, paragraphing etc. are welcome, but I'd prefer any major edits to be discussed with me first. Any pasta ideas are also welcome. Thank you :) *Familiar Face *The Glass *First Light Thelulz *The Future Is Open TheManOfMysteriousStories *Beware Omegle *The Looking Glass *Arethius Themoonshadow12 *The Silence TheMortalWorld *The Tall, No-Armed Man TheOceloid I enjoy writing, I always have, and people say I'm good at it. Please don't edit my posts without my permission unless it's a minor change, such as a gramatical correction and so on. I'm new to wikia so sorry if I noob. *Fading to Black *My Most Recent Nightmare *The Cracks *The Man with the Onion for a Head themorbidsadist *The Assassin's Target *Inner Insanity Theonewiththeredhood *Mutt TheOrangeGoblin *McDonald's *A Hallucination or Reality? *Devil's Breath *Origin of the Swine *The Amnesia Tapes TheMysteriousK *The Doll Man TheMysteriousLee *There Is a Forest TheNicholasParkusComplex You know the words, so sing along for me baby. *My Dog *Repressed *Necrosis *Enjoy Your Stay *Blackness *The Derelict *Ermita TheRavenProphet *Creepy Anabell *I'm Not Afraid of the Dark *The Ringmaster TheresTheDoor *The Bulb Fades *The Woman to Eat the Children TheRiseoftheDamned *The Cost of Failure TheShadyNerd *Coradeen's Candelabra *He Who Sees Blindness *Immortality: The Ingenious Experiment of Director 24-T *Sibling Rivalry TheSkorpion153 *La E-Print (Spanish) Thestoryman any comments/critiques on my story(stories? maybe in the future...) *The Cage Thethirdperson As a first-time creepypasta writer, I'm open to suggestions and edits. *To the Other Side *Something Greater *In the Name of Terror *History Rewritten *Home Sweet Home TheTyk1337/Ty.kiatathikom Most if not all of my pastas go up early on my website http://humerussness.blogspot.com *Dear Michael *Two Men in the Mirror *Umbrella Wire TheVeryCreepyPastas Any corrections, suggestions, and improvements are welcome. Criticism is also appreciated. *The Research Facility TheWalshinator All future Creepypastas will now be uploaded to my deviantART page http://thewalshinator.deviantart.com/ *The Marksman *The Hokey Pokey *6:66pm thewriter Hey guys it's thewriter here, here you'll find all of my creepypastas that I've written so far. Feel free to talk about my pastas, edit them, or review them. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my pastas. *My Hell Theyseemeshufflin *Footprints *Best of Friends *A Cautionary Tale *Mario ThinkAloud Just... Tell me if you think they're any good. Spare not the rod. Nitpick to your hearts content, as it looks like I'll be doing this for the next three years, but in University. *I Died Tigerhallam *Ancestors *Act 1 *Alone in the Darkness *Paths Divergent *Snuff *The Bunny Man (Tiger's Version) *Wild House in the Woods Time_Convergence Where the past, present and future meet at a crossroads. Tread wisely, friend. *Ghostly Machinations Time Master *The Darkstrider *Dire Forest *Bound to the Darkness *The Soul Tree *Beyond Time TimeToBeCreepy *Quill & Ink TimeTravelNinja *The Murderous Spirit TipsyReactions *No Sleeping During The Flight Titterz531 *Patient File 10634 *And Now for Something Completely Different Tleapaldt *The Lesson *Subject Q1100317 - The Human Torch ToastedSyrup *Rhiquel ToxicFang99 *The Trainer ToxicGasGIANT *Marcus ToddOrsen *Gifts *The Oak Man ToTheArk777 I would really appreciate grammar fixes of any kind besides capitalization, I have a purpose for improper caps. *LookHarder.jpg *Voice of Regret *Chiia *The Man Without a Shadow *20,000 Leagues Underground *The Legend of Smile Toxxxik *Sorry I'm Late, Sir Treetop Terra *The Mural Treewee *What Will You Do? *Joyful Noise 'T'rickster88 *The Mind Tomb Tridecalogism *Jeff *Polybius Reloaded Noob-Khan Well guys I really dont mind if you edit it for grammer and stuff but please dont change the story or anything. *Room 536 Noob-Plz *Crazy Love *Hate Club Noobingismean *The Note TruffleMuffinzz Please do not edit my creations. They are all my originals, and I know I don't have bad English writing skills. I will credit any form of media or any author/director who I have gained inspiration from. Thanks. *Aunt Donna Trunkswswordssj4 *Seeing Red *Faaip De Oiad TSAsselin *The Vainity TurboBat *Happy TUeRiE *The Lynching Man Tunika04 *Hell's Pendulum *Circle of Insecurity *Not Dead *Man's Best Friend *Mr.Krabs Theory Twelve-Thirteen *Blink. TwiceStyle *Money Is an Evil Thing TwistedSick "...They say he wanders around the forest at night...searching for her body ...he doesn't think he had beat her enough... " *Twisted Sick TwistedThrill44 *Man in White TwistedSick "...They say he wanders around the forest at night...searching for her body ...he doesn't think he had beat her enough... " *Twisted Sick TwistyJ Do you know the definition of Insanity? Insanity Maze Tyberzannisultra Aspiring horror writer. Do not edit my stories without first consulting me. The exception would be "You Will Be Mine" which needs editing. *You Will Be Mine How far can love go? *Protector The second chance is up TyEvans The Sleeper Agent Tyranical Tyranis Ohai thar, guys. I consider myself a budding young writer, and I am constantly pushing mystelf to get out some good and original stuff. Feel free to give some criticism, but don't be too harsh. Too harsh makes me sad. *Mist *Stalking the Hills *Murder Is like a Painting *Concerning Our Little "Problem" Tyro31 Hey guys, I'm Tyro and these are a few of my OCs, I hope to make a lot more in the future, and get better at writing them :D Please don't change my submissions, but if there's grammar errors or derps, feel free (: *Hear Him Top C. Cret *Cyrebro Code *Absence of Sound, The Category:Article Listing Subpages TheDudeManGuy *Grisha's House Telos954 *Ritual to Experience the 'Other Side'